1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a driver, and more particularly to a driver with a reverse-rotation preventer for an inflatable rotating exhibit to ensure that the inflatable rotating exhibit rotates in an expected direction.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
Conventional inflatable rotating exhibits are usually displayed on shelves or at an entrance to an exhibition to indicate the theme of the exhibition or to function as an attractive advertisement. The inflatable rotating exhibit usually includes a transparent inflatable body, a conventional driver and a rotating body. The transparent inflatable body has a top and a bottom. The conventional driver is mounted inside the inflatable body at the top and has a drive shaft. The rotating body is mounted inside the inflatable body on the shaft and rotates when the driver operates.
Conventional drivers in conventional inflatable rotating exhibits often use conventional synchronous motors as a prime mover. However, conventional synchronous motors reverse when excessive resistance to rotation is applied during operation. Thus, the rotating body will rotate in an unpredictable direction when no reverse-rotation preventer is mounted in the inflatable rotating exhibit.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides driver with a reverse-rotation preventer for an inflatable rotating inflatable exhibit to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.